64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Annie the Anaconda
Annie, Leopoldo, Jazz, Adam, and Taco go on a treasure hunt on the Mysterious Mountain. When they arrive, the mountain tells them to share the treasure in order to enjoy it. Summary Main Zoo As Lucy arrives in the zoo, Annie played tricks on her. Lucy can't see Annie, which makes her visible behind the other animals. Nelson gave out a suggestion for Lucy to meet Annie. Story Adam and Annie have fun together until the two saw a treasure trail. Jazz the Jaguar, Leopoldo the Llama, and Taco the Toucan appeared and heard this, which made them want to go on a treasure hunt. However, Jazz excludes Adam that he might slow them down. With the help of Annie, Adam and his friends go through their first obstacle: a muddy pit. While Taco started speeding up, Leopoldo and Jazz slid down into the pit. Annie is used as a bridge and Adam started walking on her. The next obstacle is a forest of cacti. The animals were lost, even Taco got his beak stuck on one of the cacti. Annie can't squeeze through the cacti, so Adam must knock over some tight cacti that are blocking the path. Later on, the animals went up to the mysterious mountain, but are unable to get the treasure. Suddenly, a voice says someone must share the treasure when enjoying it. Soon, Annie and Adam arrived at the mountain, giving the other three teamwork. Jazz opened up the chest, which contained a pile of nuts. When all of the fake coins are cracked, party objects are spawned. The animals had a great party at the mountain. Moral Ending Lucy would like to go on a party sometime. However, it is too late to go on a party. Lucy asked Annie for another ride. She decided to give a quick ride on Annie. Lucy later returned to bed after a quick ride. First Appearances * Itchy Quatzel the Mysterious Mountain Gallery Ep 52 2.jpg Ep 52 3.jpg Ep 52 4.jpg Ep 52 5.jpg Ep 52 6.jpg Ep 52 7.jpg Ep 52 8.jpg Ep 52 9.jpg Ep 52 10.jpg Ep 52 11.jpg Ep 52 12.jpg Ep 52 13.jpg Ep 52 14.jpg Ep 52 15.jpg Ep 52 16.jpg Ep 52 17.jpg Ep 52 18.jpg Ep 52 19.jpg Ep 52 20.jpg Ep 52 21.jpg Ep 52 22.jpg Ep 52 23.jpg Ep 52 24.jpg Ep 52 25.jpg Ep 52 26.jpg Ep 52 27.jpg Ep 52 28.jpg Ep 52 29.jpg Ep 52 30.jpg Ep 52 31.jpg Ep 52 32.jpg Ep 52 33.jpg Ep 52 34.jpg Ep 52 35.jpg Ep 52 36.jpg Ep 52 37.jpg Ep 52 38.jpg Ep 52 39.jpg Ep 52 40.jpg Ep 52 41.jpg Ep 52 42.jpg Ep 52 43.jpg Ep 52 44.jpg Ep 52 45.jpg Ep 52 46.jpg Ep 52 47.jpg Ep 52 48.jpg Ep 52 49.jpg Ep 52 50.jpg Ep 52 51.jpg Ep 52 52.jpg Ep 52 53.jpg Ep 52 54.jpg Ep 52 55.jpg Ep 52 56.jpg Ep 52 57.jpg Ep 52 58.jpg Ep 52 59.jpg Ep 52 60.jpg Annie.jpg Ep 52 61.jpg Ep 52 62.jpg Ep 52 63.jpg Ep 52 64.jpg Ep 52 65.jpg Ep 52 66.jpg Ep 52 67.jpg Ep 52 68.jpg Ep 52 69.jpg Ep 52 70.jpg Ep 52 71.jpg Ep 52 72.jpg Ep 52 73.jpg Ep 52 74.jpg Ep 52 75.jpg Ep 52 76.jpg Ep 52 77.jpg Ep 52 78.jpg Ep 52 79.jpg Ep 52 80.jpg Ep 52 81.jpg Ep 52 82.jpg Ep 52 83.jpg Ep 52 84.jpg Ep 52 85.jpg Ep 52 86.jpg Ep 52 87.jpg Ep 52 88.jpg Ep 52 89.jpg Ep 52 90.jpg Ep 52 91.jpg Ep 52 92.jpg Ep 52 93.jpg Ep 52 94.jpg Ep 52 95.jpg Ep 52 96.jpg Ep 52 97.jpg Ep 52 98.jpg Ep 52 99.jpg Ep 52 100.jpg Ep 52 101.jpg Ep 52 102.jpg Ep 52 103.jpg Ep 52 104.jpg Ep 52 105.jpg Ep 52 106.jpg Ep 52 107.jpg Ep 52 108.jpg Ep 52 109.jpg Ep 52 110.jpg Ep 52 111.jpg Ep 52 112.jpg Ep 52 113.jpg Ep 52 114.jpg Ep 52 115.jpg Ep 52 116.jpg Ep 52 117.jpg Ep 52 118.jpg Ep 52 119.jpg Ep 52 120.jpg Ep 52 121.jpg Ep 52 122.jpg Ep 52 123.jpg Video Goofs/Errors * Nelson is called "Nancy" in the closed captions done by NBC Universal. Trivia * This is the last episode that is shown in traditional animation. * This episode is very similar to the Magic School Bus episode, Takes a Dive and the Wild Kratts episode, Capture the Fishmobile (there's a difference that a seagull peck Chris that he wants the fish mobile with Jimmy, and Taco pecking at the chest to open it). Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Annie told the story